


Sunset and wine

by KilluaZoldick



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick
Summary: The tags probably tells a lot, but-Gon makes their 10 years anniversary a little more special.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Sunset and wine

“Killua darling” Gon smiled as he looked over at his boyfriend, who was currently sitting on the couch. Well sitting wasn’t exactly the word that should be used. Laying with one leg on the armrest of the couch and the other rested on the old wooden coffee table. He laid with his phone in hand, creating a slight double chin.

“Don’t call me that, it’s gross” killua made a face of disgust, proving his point. He sat up slightly, moving his other leg on the armrest. He then threw his body completely down into laying instead of half assed sitting.

“I know, anyway guess what day it is today” Gon moved to sit next to killuas head. Who pressed his head further into the couch, to look up at Gon.

“I don’t even remember what month it is” killua shrugged before going back to his game on the phone. Which seemed to be another gambling game.

“It’s our ten years anniversary” Gon pouted. He noticed that killua turned off his game, but still didn’t move. “Did you really forget?”

“No I- I just, ten years huh” killua nudged his fluffy head onto Gons leg. “It feels like it was just yesterday you confessed to me”

“Yeah I remember. That was when we only saw each other like twice a year. I remember being so afraid to confess, but I also wanted to stay with you” Gon recalled while running his fingers through killuas unfairly soft hair. Killuas hair was like those super soft blankets at the store that you just had to touch.

“Yeah, that sucked honestly. I remember punching you in the face when you confessed, before running away” killua laughed at the memory, that Gon too remembered very clearly. The panic he had felt when killua ran, only to find out that killua liked him back.

“You scared me, I was sobbing while looking for you” Gon pouted once again but killua just started laughing even louder than before.

“Your eyes were all puffy and red” killua was now laughing like a hyena. Seeing killua happy was really everything Gon would ever want and need. 

“My eyes might have been red, but your whole face was” killuas laughing halted, his face told Gon that he was thinking. 

“Gon?” Killuas gaze turned upwards and stared intensely at Gons face.He felt scared for a second, until killua spoke again. “Can I kiss you?”

“Huh? Why all of a sudden? I mean, sure of course” Gon watched as killua rolled onto the floor, before jumping into Gons lap.

“I just got really happy, thinking back” killua smiled before placing his lips on Gons ever so softly. The kiss turned into a bunch of pecks, the sound of smooches could be heard in all of the room. 

“Killua! That tickles!” Trying and failing to push his boyfriends face away from his neck. “Don’t leave hickeys up so high” Gon let out a soft gasp when killua bit down instead of just nibbling.

“Sorry~” killua dragged out the y in an innocent way, like he didn’t just suck Gons neck like a starved vampire. “Not my fault that you look like a snacc” he chuckled.

“I actually came here to have a serious conversation with you” Gon said with nothing but seriousness on his face, only to break into a laugh right after. 

“Right, our anniversary. We should eat out” killua suggested, like they didn’t already do that far too often. However Gon had other plans for what to do.

“Killua” a pause, “will you go on a date with me?” Gon asked like they were high schoolers. Killua fanned his face with both hands, to match Gons energy. 

“I thought you did never ask” he teased, before leaving another peck on Gons cheek.

“I love you” Gon responded, following up and returning all the pecks and smooches killua had left on him earlier. “love you too” killua managed to respond in between it all.

“I’m almost done getting everything ready, so you can go change while I finish it up” gon placed his hand on killuas back before standing up. He lowered killua slowly onto the ground before breaking out of the kiss.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” He was standing in nothing but boxers and an oversized hoodie. The smirk on his face told Gon that he was obviously joking.

“If you wanna leave the house in that, then I won’t stop you” Gon left a kiss on killuas forehead before leaving to get everything ready.

He had finished packing the basket for the picnic, all he needed was one little box. He hid the soft clothed box in the inner pocket of his coat and went to check up on killua.

“Killua, are you ready?” He knocked on the door before opening it. Not because he hadn’t already seen killua naked countless times, but Gon respected his privacy nonetheless.

Gon looked into the room and found killua nowhere to be seen. He walked in, thinking he was probably searching the closet for something to wear.

Heavy hands fell onto his shoulders in an instant, causing his whole body to flinch and then jump into the air when a loud “boo” was yelled into his ear.

“AHAHAHHA you should have seen yourself!” When Gon turned around, he found killua laughing his ass off on the floor.

“You scared the shoes off of me” Whined Gon, as he squatted, to leave soft punches on killuas shoulders. His heartbeat still fast and loud in his chest.

Killua got off the floor, still partly chuckling. He reached his hand out, for Gon to hold on to. Gon looked up and hesitated to grab his hand, when he saw just how beautiful killua looked. His hair was styled and he had a tight white turtleneck on. Gon also noticed that he was wearing an earring in one of his ears.

“You look really beautiful” the way he said it was far too soft and sounded like something straight out of a romance movie. Killua had stopped blushing about affection, like he did when they where younger. But once in a while, Gons surprise compliments came through and made his soft cheeks brighten red. 

“Well that was out of god knows fuck where” Gon always avoided swearing, but hearing all the creative ways that killua did, was pretty funny. He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Are you ready to go, then?” Gon asked, while getting helped off the floor.

“Yeah, where are we going anyway?”

“Shhh baby, it’s a secret” Gon placed his finger on top of killuas mouth. Killua being killua, chose to open his mouth and suck on Gons finger, before it was slowly pulled out. “Killua!”

“What? You were the one who put your finger on my mouth” killua chuckled, obviously knowing what he did to Gons head. 

“You are gonna regret having done that later tonight” Gon whispered smoothly before pulling killua by the wrist to get going before anything more happened.

“Alright, everything is ready, basket check, boyfriend check, blanket check” Gon mumbled his list out as he walked through the house, still holding killuas wrist. Who had been awfully quiet since Gons ‘threat’.

“Alright, ready to go?” Gon asked as he handed killua his coat. It wasn’t supposed to be very cold today, but it was getting late into the afternoon and better safe than sorry. Also killua tends to get cold very easily, probably because of how skinny he is.

“Depends, did I need to bring anything?” 

“Nothing but that cute face of yours” 

“Cheesy”

“Am I not allowed to love you without being called cheesy?”

“No, now let’s get going” killua deadpanned as he opened the door that Gon had been holding his hand over, for five minutes now. 

“Mean” gon whined playfully. No matter how long their relationship would last, killua would always be a little brat. But isn’t that what makes him so amazing? Probably not, but still, you can’t help but love his sassy attitude.

“Wait, why am I walking in front of you? I have no idea where we are going” killua slowed his steps down to walk next to Gon instead.

“I love looking at your cute little butt” Gon replied shamelessly as always.

“Can you shut up for a second?” Snapped killua.

“Why? Is something wrong?” And as always, Gon was oblivious.

“Yes, you keep saying stupid shit” killua tightened his grip on Gons poor hand. 

“It’s not stupid! I really appreciate you, always and forever” he smiled his classic sunshine smile. He heard as killua growled at him.

“Just shut up and lead the way before I punch you”

“Kinky” Gon managed to make out in the most pornographic bedroom voice ever.

“You are such a fucking idiot” killua had a face of disgust with a hint of amusement.

“Oh but I’m your idiot” Gon teased with a wink. He couldn’t help but laugh when killua let out a ‘tch’.

“I’m gonna go home” Gon couldn’t tell whether killua was serious or not. But he was definitely walking back towards the house again.

“Baby, I’m sorry!” Gon grabbed onto killuas waist and turned him around in his hold. He left soft pecks on killuas forehead. “I was just teasing”

“I know” killua deadpanned once again and gon was left unsure. He really couldn’t tell when killua was having fun and when he was legit tired of Gons shit. Even so, Gon loved to tease him.

They walked for quite a bit, the trees becoming taller the further into the forest they walked. Gon had found the place when he got lost in there, looking for a stray. The sight had taken his breath away back then, and he hoped for everything that killuas would too.

“Are we there yet? I’m hungry” killuas stomach growled just in time to make his point. His cheeks turned pink and he laughed nervously, rubbing his stomach.

“Don’t worry, just a few minutes more” Gon had started to fear that they might have taken a wrong turn somewhere. But just as his worries started to become louder, he heard the sound of a waterfall.

He grabbed the porcelain colored boys arm before setting up the pace.

And just as he thought, they walked out into the clearing in the forest. Not many trees had grown, because of the small lake that the small waterfall fell into.

Looking at the sky, he noticed that the sun was starting to set and the sky was ever so slight colored in a bluish yellow. Another 20 minutes or so until the sky would be colored in all shades of pink, purple and orange. 

He looked back down at his lovers face, the low sun was shining in his eyes, making them shine like a million jewels. The clearing was only the second most breathtaking view, killua would always take spot number one.

“You’re so beautiful” Gon whispered under his breath, unaware that he even said it out loud. At least until killua turned to look at him, his cheeks pink and an even more breathtaking smile on his face. 

They stared at each other for what felt like forever, but never long enough. Killuas eyes were so soft and his smile so genuine. 

Gon had completely forgotten to breath at all and ended up choking for air. Killuas soft face turned into a worried one instead and he hurried to close the few inches between them. 

“Gon, are you okay?” Said boy nodded after managing to catch his breath, tears in the corners of his eyes. 

“You quite legit took my breath away” Gon chuckled in a raspy voice. 

“You are really fucking stupid, you know that right?” Gon could only nod in response. “Now, let’s eat before my stomach eats itself” 

Gon put out the blanket on the ground, while killua went to approve of the food in the basket. Of course Gon only packed things that he knew his baby would approve of. Tonight was supposed to be very special, and food was always the best way to killuas heart.

“You brought wine?” killua commented when he lifted the stupidly heavy bottle out of the basket, along with two wine glass.

“It’s pretty sweet, thought you might like it. But there’s also soda in there” Gon explained as he placed some nearby rocks on the edge of the blanket, for it to not fly away. It wasn’t windy, but you never knew when it would be.

He then proceeded to help killua empty the basket. The food was placed out along with the tableware.

Eating up didn’t take very long for them, they never really grew out of their bottomless stomachs. And there was only so much room in the basket.

“To think that i have dealt with your shit for ten years” killua finished his loving comment off with a sip of wine. He then placed the glass down and got up. Stretching those wonderful arms.

“You make me blush” Gon did the little shy finger touching thing, as he looked to the side shyly. Killua let out a grunt.

“Do you think we can swim in this water?” Killua was already stripping out of his clothes, before Gon even got to answer.

“Only one way to find out” Gon replied as he got up and stripped as well. Hopefully nobody would be around to find them nude in the lake.

Killua didn’t even hesitate to feel the coldness of the water, before jumping in. He returned to the water surface, bangs stuck to his face.

“You joining me or are you just gonna stand and air your dick?” Gon snapped out of whatever he was snapped into to begin with. Probably staring at killua.

“Like the view?” Gon chuckled, before jumping into the water, splashing water right into killuas unprepared face. 

“Gross, I got water in my mouth” killua stuck his tongue out, making a ‘blegh’ sound.

“Sorry, Baby” Gon hugged killuas wet naked body. Placing his lips onto killuas soft cheek.

After another few flirty jokes, a few splashes of water and angry killua, who wasn’t actually angry but just pretended to be, did they return to dear land. 

They got dressed after drying themselves off with Gons shirt. Which Gon didn’t ever agree to doing, but killua was already soaking it before he got a word in.

The sun was almost completely set by the time Gon looked back up. The sky was painted in the most beautiful colors, or at least next most beautiful. Nothing could really compare to the feeling Gon felt when looking into killuas sapphire eyes.

“Killua?” A hum sounded in response, so Gon continued. “Take my hand” he said reaching out for the still sitting boy. 

Killua did as told and grabbed the outstretched hand. He was lifted off the blanket and onto his feet.

Without a word, began Gon to lead them both up top of the small waterfall. They where still beneath the tall trees, but the view of the sky was a lot better.

“You know, I hadn’t really thought much of this before some time ago” Gon reached into his pocket and grabbed the box that was luckily still there. “I have known you for so long, and loved you for every minute, even when we were apart” Gon turned his hand in killuas before going down on one knee.

“Even now, years later, I still admire you every time I look into those beautiful eyes. I always appreciate every second that I hear your voice, every time I see your smile. People always say that your first love is never the last, but I won’t ever be able to love anyone but you” killuas free hand had moved to his mouth, his eyes shining like the brightest star.

“Killua Zoldyck, will you marry me?” Gon opened the box, where a silver ring waited. It was plain, because Gon knew killua never liked very flashy accessories.

“Holy fuck” killuas eyes were becoming teary and his whole face was lit by happiness. He fell down onto the ground before swinging his arms around Gon, causing them both to fall onto the ground.

“Is that a yes?” Gon laughed softly, throwing his own arms around killua. 

“Yesyesyes, many times yes” their lips met each others, deep and messy, but nothing less than perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if this is good or not. It was written over a few days because my brain is brrr


End file.
